


Intertwined

by Jegeralexandra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jegeralexandra/pseuds/Jegeralexandra
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are on a hunting trip in Missouri but something seems to be off and they soon are facing their deepest fears and their past.The case they’re following is closer than they expected to be and would change everything between the brothers.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Intertwined

“Would you please keep your hands on the steering wheel?“

Sam’s voice sounded a little bit hoarse and muffled as he slowly opened his narrowed eyes a little more to focus on his surroundings. Another hunting case in Missouri requested a lot of efforts and curses since the history behind Sandra’s ghost provoked an endless discussion between the brothers, but Sam had fallen asleep the second after he touched the passenger seat of the Impala and never talked about it again.

His not-so-sweet dreams were abruptly interrupted by a deaf noise and a sudden thud, which made him jump and nearly smash his giant forehead against the windowpane.

„What?“ was all Dean answered back, shifting his gaze from the mobile phone to Sam. He was clearly distracted by whoever was texting him back and he seemed to have forgotten the road ahead and his driving skills all at once. The safest thing to do after getting a call about a ghost who was haunting families in Kansas City was running towards the nearest library and start searching through pile of books about spirits and symbolism. Long story short: they didn’t find a damn thing.

„Your mind is focusing too much on whatever it is on your phone. I guess you wanna die from a car crash in the middle of nowhere”

“What if you just shut up and keep dozing off?”, Dean snapped waving his right hand randomly in an attempt to shush his brother. Sam shifted slowly against the leather seat and breathed heavily, his gaze now locked in Dean’s. Neither of them wanted to break the eye contact but they did anyway for their own safety. “Sorry, didn’t mean to…”, Dean continued after a few moments of silence. The tension was palpable and the air was getting thick: they felt like suffocating so it was no surprise that Sam was the first to lower the window down on his side. The smooth movement caused his seat belt to scratch a little spot along his tender neck and he hissed softly.

“No worries, I got it” was all he answered before turning his back on Dean and looking through the tarnished glass. His mind was as cloudy as the windowpane, so full of incoherent and twisted thoughts and all he wanted to do was buring in his seat and focus on something else. He was a fucking mess and he knew it, he maybe hated himself for it. Suddenly, Dean jumped as he was awoken from a nightmare. His hands smoothly loosing control of the wheel while the Impala swerved from left to right, leaving only the scratchy noise of tyres on the tarmac behind. When the car finally stopped its zigzag movement, the first thing Dean thought was to check on Sam. His younger brother was sitting still by his side and the look on his face was nothing compared to the shaking hands on his lap. Dean took a closer look and noticed Sam’s breath was erratic but still no words from him.

  
“Have you seen it?”, it was the oldest to break that heavy silence trying to shake Sam a little by his shoulders. Sam nodded, no syllables needed but his eyes wanted to scream every damn letter of the alphabet out loud.  
“I’m pretty sure she was Sandra: the description of the neighbourhood matches his appearance”, finally the youngest spoke. He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and stared at it for a while.

“I thought we were already used to these real life jump scares but I guess I was just overestimating our nerves”, complained Dean moving slightly to the car door handle to get out and verify his beloved Impala’s condition. He slowly got down on his knees and moved his head forward as to take a better look of the now charred tyres and muttered a silent curse.  
“Is Baby in a good shape still?”, Sam’s muffled voice was followed by the soft punching of his fist against the window pane. Dean lift his eyes from the ground to look vaguely at his brother and shook his head no in disappointment, holding out a hand to open the passenger’s door. “We should call a tow-truck to pick her up. Situation here is a lot worse than I thought”, Dean started pacing back and forth “Tyres are slashed and burned and you know you can’t drive without viable wheels. Basically, we’re fucked!”.

Sam made one step closer to his brother and put a firm hand on his right cheek rubbing it till Dean cooled himself down. He knew his big brother doted on the Impala and how much accurate maintenance it required so whenever the car faced even a little damage, Dean nearly suffered from an heart attack. It was a hell of a job keeping him focused when it came to the well being of the Impala but Sam had a lifetime of experience. Slowly Dean shifted his gaze to Sam’s and let out a soft chuckle.

“Why didn’t you study nursing at Standford? I bet you’d get higher grades”

“At least I’m not the one with a heartbreak because of a fucking car”, Sam spitted out but regretted it all as soon as his brother’s expression turned into pure evil. Sam’s hand slowly retracted and began to scratch his own scruff, maybe this way it’d be easier to find a solution: people did it all the time in movies or in shitty sitcoms and suddenly got the right key to their issues’ trunk. But the brothers weren’t in Wonderland and chose to go on foot, there was no alternative left.  
After two rings, the man on the other side of the phone finally picked up. 

“Mark&Fred’s company here. How can I help you?”, the voice sounded as raspy as a soft whisper that Dean didn’t hear clearly the name of the enterprise, but answered quickly.

“It’s Dean Winchester. We got a problem with worn-out tyres and we’re stuck near a..”, Dean paused for a bit to look around and focus on their location, then his voice was doubtful “wood, I think?”.

Sam rolled his eyes a bit and shook his head at his brother’s vagueness. Hands in his pocket he approached Dean slowly and silently asked him to put the phone on speaker. As the oldest slid his index on the screen, the old man chuckled and continued “A little more information never hurt anybody”.  
Dean hissed between his teeth and mumbled to his little brother “I swear I’m going to punch him in the face later”, but Sam slapped his shoulder and spoke “we’re on the Route 40, north end junction 169. The Baldwin Woods Forest is a few steps away”.

“Be there in five. See you later” and with that, the line went silent. The mustached old man kept his word and parked his tow along side to the Impala. He took a quick look at the tyres and shrugged, “What the hell happened here?”

“My brother wanted to break the Highway Code by texting on his phone. So that’s what we’ve got!”, Sam promptly exclaimed, a disappointed look painted on his face. Dean stayed silent, trying not to succumb to rage but when the old man reassured the car would have been fixed by the day after he let out the relieved gasp he was holding.  
  
“I’ll wait for you in Kansas City. Morning time.”

  
After Mark (or it was Fred?) left, the brothers began to walk in search of the nearest and cheapest motel. By the time they noticed the typical red neon sign, it began to rain: little watery drops fell from the cloudy sky above them onto Dean’s leather jacket and Sam’s beige coat. The vending machines outside were bright blue and lit the rooms’ doors up as to guide the guests through and enhanced the contrast between the dull-colored pink walls and the wooden brownish banister above. Dean really thought motels looked all the same but his thirst diverted his mind from that and chose to pay for a beer and an energy drink for Sam. When he pushed the door open, the youngest was squeezing his soaking wet hair in the bathroom sink and quietly murmuring to bring along an umbrella next time.

“We’ll never learn”, he raised his voice for his older brother to hear, the squeaking of his boots covering his words a bit as a mock for their recklessness. He sighed and throwed the towel behind his shoulder but Dean caught it just in time to put it back in place.  
“You’re messing with the room and I’m the one who fixes it. Are we switching personalities or something?”

“I’m just nervous, Dean. I had a really bad feeling back on the road”, Sam answered running his fingers through his now mild dry locks, looking at his own self in the mirror. He looked paler than before and the bag under his eyes seemed heavier.

“About that guy?”, Dean leaned against the door arching an eyebrow, his arms crossed.  
  
“About everything. Don’t know, maybe all this crap about the ghost is messing with my head”

“Weird. It’s not the first time we’re dealing with this. Maybe you have to rest”.

“You’re right. I was abruptly awoken earlier and my sleep patterns were jeopardised”, Sam said shifting his gaze slightly towards the bow-legged figure who raised him as a proper human being. His eyes softened a little whilst they trailed up and down his brother’s entire body. A chuckle left the youngest’s mouth as he approached the figure and elbowed him to get past him. Last thing he knew his shoulder hit the rough mattress and his eyes closed almost instantly, but the towel around his waist loosen a bit when he tried to shift in a more comfortable position. Dean was now staring at the view in front of him: Sam, golden brown skin exposed on his naked torso, his long and muscular arms firm against the white sheets, holding them lightly as he used to when he was a baby, legs as long as a highway suspended in the air because his bare feet refused to touch the awfully filthy floor, eyes closed in an attempt to doze off. And maybe for the first time ever Dean tought Sam was awesome.  
The oldest was still in his greyish t-shirt and light blue jeans when he reached the bed to sit and remove his trainers. Then he carefully stood up and started to undress himself from head to toe, only his black boxers on. A quick shower and he could function again, the ferrous smell of the rain almost gone.

“So, tell me more about your hunches. Do you think that tow-truck man is a psychopath?”.

Sam startled a little and raised himself up on his elbows, one eye closed whilst the other was blinking furiously to remove the blurriness and locate his brother.  
  
“A sort of. His gaze was cryptic, I didn’t like it”.

Dean threw his dirty and drenched clothes in the bathroom’s basket and looked outside the window of their motel room, moving the curtains lightly. A sigh escaped his mouth, his forehead leaning on the dripping glass.

“C’mon, don’t act like a child, Dean. Your car will be fine and probably he’s just a man whose aspect betrays his soul”, Sam grunted, his voice muffled by the pillow under his chin, “Here, come to bed and we’ll deal with all this crap tomorrow”, the youngest patted the mattress behind him, eyes up and down his brother’s frame figure.  
  
“Are we really going to sleep together?”, the look depicted on Dean’s face was pure panic and madness.

“No, I’m just leaving my soft bed to make you feel more comfortable. Rough day”, Sam was walking to the other side of the room but suddenly Dean’s left hand grabbed him by his wrist.  
  
“Wait. Have you taken your meds?”, Dean’s voice sounded worried and so lovely that Sam’s heart melted. He suddenly remembered when he was four and his older brother was responsible for his well-being. 

_“One, two, three..” Dean tried to keep Sam sit still on the couch but that damn kid was restless and the oldest was losing his mind._

_“It smells awful and it tastes even worse”, was all Sam said crossing his little arms on his chest, shaking his head no to refuse that nasty syrup.  
_  
_“C’mon, all you have to do is swallow with your nostrils closed. Here, I’ll show you”, Dean slowly raised Sam’s chin up to look into his scared greenish-brown eyes and chuckled. Then he squeezed shut the youngest’s nostrils between his index finger and thumb, moving the silver spoon he was holding towards Sam’s mouth. It took a little but at the end the youngest gave up and decided his health was worth the torture. Sam smiled at the satisfied sound escaping from Dean’s mouth: he knew he was a pain in the ass and caused lot of trouble,_ _maybe he acted like that on purpose.  
_  
_“I hope your cough disappears as soon as possible. I suck at babysitting”._

His childhood memories were interrupted by fingers snapping in front of his face: Dean had approached him trying to shake him off his catatonic state. Sam slapped his brother’s hands away and keep them in his for a few minutes. None of them moved, gaze fixed on each other, steady breaths and quickened heartbeats.  
  
“I took my meds one hour ago. I guess you didn’t notice”

“Just checking. Goodnight then”.

When they both returned to their beds and slid under the sheets, it started pouring again but in that claustrophobic little room they felt safe and almost at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m Alessandra and this is my first fic. I hope you enjoyed this start and keep supporting my work. This fic will have multiple chapters.  
> I’ll do my best, I promise.
> 
> Please leave a comment down here to let me know what you liked and what you didn’t.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
